


Striped Socks - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Magnus had a socks obsession."So... what would that lead to? Read on below.As always this is a drabble written based off the word prompt - striped socks."Sometimes, Magnus would wear his socks on his hands and act like they were paws, as he went pawing Alec's shoulder, cheek, and stomach."A Malec Drabble because one can never have too much malec in this world
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Striped Socks - A Malec Drabble

Magnus had a socks obsession. He possessed hundreds of socks, so many that they took up around 10 drawers in his massive room-converted-to-closet. He had every single type. There were plain black ones, raindow coloured ones, glittery silver ones, and even many white ones, though washing them later was a pain because they got dirty so fast.

Magnus could never resist buying new socks, and would almost always come home with a new pair whenever he went shopping. He would almost always wear socks at home, he loved them so much. So one can imagine his delight when he realised that Alec's feet were the same size as his. After that day, Magnus put up a new rule in the house - Alec was to wear socks in the loft too - he had to wear Magnus's socks.

This initially caused a lot of annoyance and resistance on Alec's part, but he soon gave in, seeing the pure joy in Magnus's face whenever he wore his socks. After that, Alec woke up everyday with a new pair of socks adorning his feet.

The socks soon became a very important thing to them. Sometimes Magnus and Alec would swap just one sock, so that they were both wearing mismatched ones, showing that they belonged to each other, and were incomplete when alone. Izzy and Jace got used to Alec turning up for training in neon green socks, or socks that glimmered and shone under the witchlight.

Sometimes, Alec and Magnus would dance around the loft, slipping and sliding in their socks. Sometimes they would nudge each other softly with their socks-covered toes when they wanted attention, and sometimes this would lead to a session of kicking each other's ankles and trying to push the other's feet off the couch. 

Sometimes, Magnus would wear his socks on his hands and act like they were paws, as he went pawing Alec's shoulder, cheek, and stomach.

But there were two pairs of socks that Magnus loved dearly, socks that Alec had gifted him. One was a pair of striped socks, bright blue and pale yellow in colour, that had the words _Magnus- property of Alec_ on one sock, and _Alec-property of Magnus_ on the other. The second pair was a simple silver one which they wore with the striped socks. 

And Magnus couldn't contain his joy when they wore those socks on their wedding day, the blue and yellow peeking out under Alec's trousers as he walked down the aisle. _Property of Magnus_ \- the sock said, and Magnus smirked, thinking of how true it was. He had completely belonged to Alec from the first time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos and commenta if you enjoyed the fic. Also if you have any word prompt in your mind, do let me know so that i can work on that :)


End file.
